Mimetismo
by karicasak
Summary: El mimetismo es la habilidad del insecto para camuflagearse para esconderse de los depredadores. La timidez de Kaoru es mimetismo o es porque no quiere mostrar su verdadera personalidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos_

 _Esta historia está basada en el manga one shot Gitai Requiem de Natsumi Rin. Yo me tomé libertades en los diálogos y en la traducción la descripción del lemon es mío._

 _El manga lo pueden encontrar en_

 _La historia se dividió en 2 capítulos y lo hice porque siempre quise que Kaoru fuera más atrevida, Kenshin más deshinibido y porque me cae mal Tomoe._

 _Este tipo de cosas nunca me pasaba a mí._

2 mujeres entraban a un bar. Una de ellas muy hermosa vestida al último grito de la moda en un vestido rojo entallado y zapatos stilettos a juego, de cabello negro, oscuro como la noche y de ojos enigmáticos que no dejaban ver los secretos que esta joven escondía.

La otra joven venía vestida como una antigua bibliotecaria escolar: falda de tablones hasta los tobillos, zapatos bajos oscuros desgastados y una blusa blanca sencilla. Llamaba la atención que tenía unos ojos azul intenso y un cabello negro tan oscuro que en la luz daba tonalidades violetas azuladas pero esa belleza estaba escondida en una coleta sencilla y unos lentes de carey gruesos.

"¡Kenshin! Déjame te presento a mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria" comenzó a hablar la mujer del vestido rojo hacia el joven bartender "Ella es Kaoru Kamiya" refiriéndose a la muchacha de los lentes de carey.

"Ya veo, mucho gusto en conocerte" le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba impresionada por la belleza enigmática del hombre. No entendía porque su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionaba a la voz del joven. Era guapo, sí y tenía cabello muy largo rojizo la cual tenía agarrado en una coleta baja pero no era muy alto y no se veía que fuera tan musculoso. Pero el verlo a los ojos los vio que tenía violetas y junto con la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda se sentía atraída a él como imán

 _Él sólo hecho de que me mire. Despierta algo en mí…_

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en la barra del bar observando de cerca como Kenshin estaba muy concentrado preparando sus bebidas.

"Tomoe, esta bebida es especialmente para ti ya que trajiste a tu mejor amiga" le dijo Kenshin mientras le daba una copa a Tomoe.

"Muchas gracias Kenshin" respondió Tomoe de forma seductora.

"De nada. Sólo asegúrate de traernos más clientes, Tomoe" le dijo esto mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Tomoe sonrió "Déjamelo a mí. Yo conozco a mucha gente"

 _Tomoe es relacionista pública en una de las empresas más conocidas del país, es por eso que conoce muchos lugares en donde puede llevar a sus clientes y conocidos a conocer. Pero cuando le atrae un hombre o se enamora, ella siempre me presenta primero a sus prospectos. Según ella soy su amuleto ya que el que los conozca primero hace que le vaya bien en sus relaciones. Yo acepto a ir con ella ya que ella es una de las pocas amigas que tengo porque soy muy tímida, pero…_

"¿En verdad son amigas?"

Kaoru se distrajo por la pregunta que acaba de hacer Kenshin "Huh?"

"Bueno, es muy claro que sus personalidades y estilos son completamente diferentes..." dirigió la vista hacia Kaoru "Ella se ve que es seria. ¿Acaso ustedes tienen algo en común?"

Tomoe se sorprendió un poco por las preguntas y las afirmaciones que hacía Kenshin acerca de ellas dos pero no lo dejó ver. Rápidamente contestó "¡Qué malo eres! Lo haces parecer como si la estuviera utilizando. Pero la gente dice que los opuestos se complementan… ¿no es cierto Kaoru?" Se volteó Tomoe a su derecha para ver a Kaoru que estaba tomando su bebida.

Kenshin miró divertido a Kaoru cuando ésta se atragantó con la bebida y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona "Ya veo. Entonces... Si ustedes son diferentes ¿su gusto en hombres es diferente también?

A Tomoe no le agradó la pregunta "¿Hmm? A Kaoru nunca le ha gustado ningún chico y tampoco hemos hablado acerca de eso, pero estoy segura que a Kaoru le iría bien salir con hombres serios y honestos como los trabajadores de oficina que tienen un salario fijo y horario establecido, ¿Verdad Kaoru?"

Kaoru la miró y vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Tomoe que no se atrevió a contradecirla "Si, es verdad?"

 _Aun y cuando no lo estoy viendo puedo sentir su mirada en mí._

Y en efecto Kenshin la veía de manera seductora, desnudándola con la mirada. Sus ojos violetas estaban brillando casi cambiando de color a dorados.

 _¿Pero qué sucede? Normalmente los chicos rodean a Tomoe como moscas a la miel y rara vez se dignan en mirarme. Desde hace mucho tiempo acepté que yo soy invisible para el mundo_

"Ya veo" Kenshin habló dejando de limpiar una copa recién lavada. "Quizá le gusten los hombres aburridos pero eso no quita que tu amiga sea interesante Tomoe. Debo admitir que me tiene intrigado"

A Tomoe definitivamente no le agradaba que Kenshin se centrara en Kaoru "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ya sabes Tomoe. Es muy común que las chicas como Kaoru se vuelvan unas salvajes cuando toman y están borrachas. Así que me preguntaba si tu amiga es igual a ese tipo de chicas"

Tomoe se ruborizó pensando que se había delatado con Kenshin pero se calmó rápidamente "Oh, jajajaja. Eso es lo que quieres decir!. Kaoru no puede tomar mucho"

 _Mi corazón está palpitando. ¿Es el alcohol? Por favor, que sea el alcohol_

El tiempo pasó en el bar. Tomoe siguió platicando con Kenshin siendo ella el centro de atención. Kaoru no se atrevía a intereferir en su conversación y seguía tomando las bebidas que Kenshin le preparaba de forma diligente.

2 horas después

"Kaoru! ¿Estás bien?" Tomoe golpeaba la puerta del baño. Miró el reloj "Kaoru, tenemos que irnos. Mañana me voy de viaje y tengo que despertarme temprano"

"Puedes irte a casa si quieres. Yo me ocupo de pedirle un taxi a Kaoru cuando salga" le dijo Kenshin a Tomoe que se espantó un poco con la voz de Kenshin.

"¿En verdad? Muchas gracias Kenshin" Corrió hacia él para despedirse y darle un beso en la mejilla y salir del bar dejando a su mejor amiga en el baño.

 _¡Ah! Que mal me siento. Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Por no poder lidiar con el silencio me la pasé tomando más de la cuenta._

Kaoru salió del baño tambaleando por el mareo y sólo notó que chocaba con un pecho firme

"Whoa, ¿Kaoru, estás bien?" le preguntó Kenshin preocupado

Kaoru quiso contestar que estaba bien pero en vez de eso comenzó a sentir mucho asco y no pudo evitar vomitar sobre la camisa negra de Kenshin. Por una hora, fue la vista más terrible y vergonzosa que pudo dar Kaoru.

"Ten, es agua mineral y un antiácido para calmar las náuseas" Le dijo Kenshin al darle el vaso de bebida burbujeante a Kaoru

Kaoru estaba sentida en uno de los sillones del bar con los ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a mirar a Kenshin de la pena que tenía con él.

"Gracias. Lamento mucho todo esto"

Kenshin aprovechó para sentarse a un lado de ella y darle masaje en la espalda. "Ya estaba cerrando, pero te puedo llamar un taxi"

"No, yo puedo…" contestó Kaoru pero se detuvo al percartarse que la camiseta de Kenshin estaba toda sucia "Oh, no! Ensucié tu camiseta!"

Kenshin miró hacia su camisa. Si la tenía sucia pero se pasó un paño con agua para quitarle el mal olor "¿Oro? No te preocupes"

"No Kenshin. Déjame darte el dinero para pagar la tintorería" comenzó a decir Kaoru buscando el dinero en su bolsa.

Kenshin se rió "Bien, entonces…"

Para sorpresa de Kaoru el comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mostrando que para error de Kaoru él tenía un cuerpo atlético, esculpido y bien formado "En vez de darme el dinero de la tintorería espero que la laves" contestó Kenshin

Kaoru se quedó completamente muda y estaba totalmente sonrojada

 _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de verlo?_

"Oye, pero también tu camisa está sucia" dijo Kenshin

"¿Disculpa?" Kaoru se comenzó a sorprender cuando sintió las manos de Kenshin que le estaba desabotonando la camiseta "¡No. Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

 _¿Qué debo hacer? Mi cuerpo está temblando. No puedo resistirme._

"Tú lavas mi camisa y yo lavo la tuya, ¿trato?" Le dijo Kenshin acercándose a Kaoru y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse dejando sola a una aún sonrojada Kaoru.

 _¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Qué debo hacer estando así vestida?_

2 días después en la librería

Kaoru estaba pensativa aprovechando su tiempo de descanso para almorzar.

 _Quizá me estoy volviendo loca._ Pensaba mientras recordaba el consuelo y la calidez que sintió cuando ella se sentía mal en el bar _._ El día anterior estuvo en la lavandería donde lavó la camisa negra de Kenshin. ¿ _Qué debo hacer? Sé que debo regresarle la camiseta pero…_

Ese mismo día en la noche en el bar.

Kenshin escuchó la campanilla de la puerta avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

"¿Oro? Hola Kaoru. Bienvenida! Estoy tan feliz ahora que viniste a verme" Dijo Kenshin divertido mientras la miraba con esos seductores ojos violetas

"No vine a verte" le dijo Kaoru molesta. "Sólo vine a devolverte la camiseta, no la puedo tener por siempre así como quiero que tú me regresas mi camiseta"

 _Tomoe todavía está de viaje así que no habrá problema de que malinterprete esta situación._

"Ya veo" dijo Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa se acercó a Kaoru lentamente hasta casi sentir su respiración "Por casualidad, ¿lavaste mi camisa junto con tu ropa interior?"

Kaoru se sonrojó más y quiso empujarlo pero Kenshin fue más rápido y se alejo de ella antes de que lo tocara.

"Otra cosa Kaoru. ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a tu casa si yo te quité la camisa para quedarte solamente en brassiere?" preguntó Kenshin lamiéndose los labios imaginando a Kaoru solamente en ropa interior.

Kaoru recordó apenada "¡T- T- Tuve que envolverme en papel de rollo. La gente que me vio en la calle me decía que parecía una momia!"

Kenshin no pudo evitar carcajearse porque se estaba imaginando a la pobre de Kaoru como una momia toda enrollada en el pecho y usando ese vestido largo de tablones. "JAJAJAJA. Ya veo, no creí que fueras a encontrar una manera de salir"

Esa afirmación sorprendió a Kaoru "¿Qué dices?"

"Te muestras como una persona tranquila y debilucha así que pensé que te iba a encontrar al siguiente día llorando a lágrima viva por no saber cómo salir de aquí. Pero como lo creía, parece que no eres lo que parece"

Kaoru vio como la mirada y la voz de Kenshin cambiaba de ser bromista a uno de un animal que acorralaba a su presa. Sus ojos violetas cambiaron a unos ojos dorados intensos.

 _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Kaoru sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a Kenshin y sintió que las manos de él rozaron su rostro pero el hechizo se rompió cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo" Esa voz Kaoru la reconoció: Tomoe

"Tomoe! ¿Qué no estabas de viaje?" Le preguntó Kaoru nerviosa.

"Terminamos el trabajo antes, así que vine a saludar a Kenshin. ¿Pero por qué tienes su camisa?" Le preguntó Tomoe a Kaoru sin mostrar ninguna emoción

Kenshin pusó su brazo alrededor de Kaoru y contestó por ella "¿Qué no te lo imaginas? ¿Verdad Kaoru?"

"Oye Kenshin quita tus manos de encima!"se expresaba Kaoru violentamente

 _No es nada divertido_

"Jajajaja. Estoy bromeando Kaoru. Es sólo una broma. Gracias por traerme mi camiseta" Le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru

Tomoe observaba con atención como era la interacción entre Kenshin y Kaoru; y aunque no mostró ninguna emoción por dentro estaba que echaba fuego.

Tomoe y Kaoru estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad para dirigirse cada quien a su casa. Se detuvieron cerca de un parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Tomoe.

"Dime la verdad Kaoru. ¿Te gusta Kenshin?"

"No Tomoe. Apenas lo conocí hace 2 días"

 _¿Por qué estoy a la defensiva? Se preguntaba Kaoru_

Ante tal afirmación Tomoe trató de poner su mejor cara " Entonces, si no te gusta, por favor no regreses al bar. En verdad me gusta Kenshin como jamás me haya gustado otro chico. Creo que el podía ser el indicado" le dijo Tomoe sonriente

"Tomoe…"

"Prométemelo Kaoru"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y la historia está basada en el manga oneshot de Gitai Requiem de Natsumi Rin

La historieta está en mangahere y yo escribí el lemon

Biblioteca 3 días después

Kaoru estaba acomodando una pila de libros en sus estantes correspondientes pero no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin y Tomoe

 _Tomoe tiene razón. No hay motivos para que vuelva a ver a Kenshin. Pero desde aquella vez que tampoco he escuchado de ella; antes, solía hacerme saber con una sonrisa si algo bueno pasaba en sus citas. Ella siempre sonreía, pero esa vez en el parque fue la primera vez que la vi molesta._

Estaba tan distraída que se le cayeron muchos de los libros.

"Oro. Ten cuidado hay algunos libros esparcidos en el piso así que ten cuidado de no pisarlos"

 _Esa voz! Ese Oro! Kenshin!_

Kaoru volteó para ver que Kenshin estaba sentado en el piso y recargado en uno de los estantes hojeando un libro sobre insectos.

"¡Kenshin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me gusta venir a leer y dormir a la biblioteca. Debí adivinar que te encontraría aquí" Para esto Kenshin se levantó del piso con el libro de insectos en la mano. Se acercó a ella acorralándola hasta que Kaoru sintió el estante en su espalda y Kenshin rodeándola entre sus brazos. "¿Por qué no has ido al bar? Sabes, te he extrañado mucho y realmente me tienes intrigado"

Kaoru se estaba sonrojando pero también sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar

"Por favor Kenshin, no te burles. Le gustas a Tomoe, ella es mi amiga y no quiero tener problemas con ella y…"

Kenshin le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla y acercarse a ella para hablarle en susurros "Shhh. Está prohibido alzar la voz en la biblioteca"

Kaoru desvió la mirada y vio el libro que traía Kenshin en la mano. Él lo notó y le enseñó el libro de insectos a Kaoru.

"Este libro me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando era niño. Me gustan muchos los insectos. Dime ¿Sabes que es el mimetismo?"

 _¿Mimetismo?_

Kenshin continuó hablando "Es el camuflaje que los insectos usan para protegerse de sus depredadores y se quedan quietos esperando engañarlos. El dilema aquí es si se deben mover o no. Y es por eso que no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá tu haces lo mismo" Kenshin volvió a acorralar a Kaoru pero ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ella.

¿Ehh? Es todo lo que pudo decir Kaoru ya que estaba muy nerviosa y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar pero alcanzó a ver las motas doradas en los ojos de Kenshin.

"Pretendes ser aburrida y simple pero en realidad eres muy bonita. La primera vez que te vi tus ojos me dijeron que querías algo, que buscabas algo. Yo creo que tu verdadera personalidad es diferente. Yo creo, que realmente eres atrevida y apasionada"

Kenshin aprisionó a Kaoru entre sus brazos

 _No otra vez_

"Pero es sólo mi intuición" Se acercó Kenshin a Kaoru con la intención de besarla.

Kaoru por miedo comienza a zarandearse "Qué estás diciendo? Estás diciendo tonterías. Esto que vez, mis lentes, mis faldas, mis tenis; todo esto soy yo!" le dijo Kaoru más que molesta.

 _Este malestar_

"¿Oh! ¿En serio?"

 _Cuando me mira_

Kenshin acaricia el rostro de Kaoru y poco a poco le quita los lentes gruesos de carey "Escondes tu verdadera personalidad y no sabes cómo me molesta; cada vez que te veo deseo sacar esta personalidad que tienes oculta cada vez más" Los ojos de Kenshin eran dorados.

 _Con esos ojos_

"Kenshin! No digas cosas raras, es de mal gusto…" Decía las palabras pero por dentro sabía que eran palabras vacías.

Kenshin no pudo soportar más y la besó largamente, sus labios lucharon hasta lograr que Kaoru se rindiera permitiéndole a Kenshin introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y saborearse con su sabor.

Las piernas de Kaoru temblaron, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, el libro que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo. Los brazos de Kaoru rodearon a Kenshin y ella no pudo evitar gemir. "Nmmh"

Kenshin la dejó de besar para decirle "Tienes que estar callada en la librería"

Acto seguido la volvió a besar, largo y profundo. Kaoru seguía gimiendo. Las manos de Kenshin descendieron por el cuerpo de Kaoru para acariciar sus senos, su cintura, posarse en sus caderas para terminar en su trasero ahuecándola para levantar sus piernas del suelo y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Kaoru sintió el bulto de los pantalones de Kenshin en su centro. En ese momento le molestó traer puesta un fondo de señora y pantaletas blancas de viejita.

 _Pero que estoy haciendo! Ahh no puedo… no puedo involucrarme con él._

Kenshin sintió la molestia de Kaoru y decidió detenerse. La dejó de besar bajándola delicadamente y acomodando sus ropas. Cómo despedida la volvió a besar por última vez y bajó a su cuello para dejarle una mordida de recuerdo. Dejando a Kaoru contrariada, con la respiración complicada y con muchas más dudas.

Pasó una semana desde el incidente de la biblioteca, no volvió a ver a Kenshin pero en cada descanso leía el libro de insectos que él le dejó haciendo que cada vez más pensara en él.

 _La habilidad para detectar el peligro usando el instinto… como él lo dijo… Cuando estoy con él siento como si no fuera yo misma… Pero parte de mi desea estar con él…_ Las manos de Kaoru estaban en sus labios recordando el sabor de Kenshin y el olor de su colonia fuerte y varonil.

Su compañera de la biblioteca Misao la distrajo de sus pensamientos. "Kaoru ya me voy! Tengo una cita esta noche! Aquí te dejo las tarjetas de las personas que están atrasadas en la devolución de los libros. Hay que hablarles para que no aumenten sus recargos. Bye! Y así de rápido habló, así de rápido se fue.

"Adiós Misao! Kaoru cerró la biblioteca y checó las tarjetas de los deudores. En una de las tarjetas vio el nombre de Kenshin

 _No sabía que había pedido un libro prestado. No quiero admitir que realmente me siento atraída a él._

Kaoru marca el número de teléfono de Kenshin

"Hola, Sr. Kenshin le hablo de la biblioteca para…"

"Kaoru, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

Kaoru se sorprende por lo fácil que Kenshin reconoció su voz

"El libro que pediste prestado ya presenta un retraso. Por favor devuélvalo tan pronto sea posible…"

"Hey Kaoru, ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuera un extraño? Suenas tan fría y distante. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que compartimos un beso?" dijo Kenshin en forma seductora.

 _Con este tipo no puedo saber que es real y que es mentira_

"Dejé el libro en el bar, ven por él esta noche"

Kaoru le iba a reclamar el porque se tomaba tantas libertades con ella pero él otro rápidamente le colgó dejando a Kaoru sin más opción que ir al bar

 _Cada vez me molesta más. No lo puedo soportar!_

Esa noche en el bar.

Kaoru abrió la puerta del bar para recoger el libro de la biblioteca y pudo notar que aunque el bar estaba casi a obscuras pudo ver una luz de fondo que le ayudaba a distinguir una silueta.

"¿Tomoe?"

Tomoe volteó a verla. Como siempre Kaoru vio que Tomoe estaba muy bien arreglada y hermosa pero también vio que el Tomoe no mostraba su característico modo inexpresivo, al contrario mostraba molestia y salió a relucir su mordacidad.

"¿Qué raro?... La puerta estaba abierta pero no hay nadie y me preguntaba si estaba cerrado… por eso entré. Te ves nerviosa Kaoru. Dime, acaso no te acuerdas que me prometiste que jamás regresarías a este bar?"

 _Ah, ¿Qué le pasa a Tomoe? Porque se porta así conmigo?_

"¿Y por qué está este libro aquí, es de la biblioteca, no es verdad?"

Kaoru se puso muy nerviosa "No… Tomoe… es sólo"

Tomoe no la dejó hablar ya que rápidamente fue hacia a ella para darle una fuerte bofetada que hizo que se le cayeran los lentes rompiéndose con el golpe en el piso "¡¿Por qué crees que he estado contigo, soportando tu presencia todos estos años?!"

 _Soportando?_

"Es para que me hagas lucir mejor!, Cuando estoy contigo los chicos se fijan más en mí que en ti. Sólo para eso me sirves! Y no voy a permitir que me quites a Kenshin. Tú nunca fuiste mi amiga" dicho esto Tomoe la aventó al piso para irse rápidamente del bar con la firme resolución de no volver a ver o soportar a Kaoru nunca más.

Kaoru se quedó en el piso, devastada por la declaración de Tomoe. Ella era su amiga, creía que eran amigas.

La puerta del bar se abrió mostrando a un Kenshin satisfecho por haber planeado todo esto. Siempre supo de las intenciones de Tomoe hacia él pero nunca se dejó convencer por la máscara superficial de mujer madura que Tomoe mostraba hacia el mundo.

Se acercó lentamente a Kaoru jugando con una llave en su mano izquierda.

"Así que esto era realmente lo que pasaba. Sabía que había algo extraño entre ustedes dos"

Kaoru al escuchar la voz de Kenshin salió de su estupor. Jamás se había sentido tan molesta, tan traicionada.

"¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ lo hiciste?!"

"Porque tú querías que pasara" le contestó Kenshin molesto. "¿Acaso no lo notaste? Cada vez que Tomoe hablaba de ti siempre la mirabas molesta y hastiada de que siempre te minimizara enfrente de los demás"

"Es mentira!" Gritó Kaoru

 _No es una mentira_

 _Tomoe y yo en la escuela teníamos gustos y personalidades similares. Pero Tomoe quería destacarse y llamar la atención y es por eso que empezó a minimizarme y controlarme para su conveniencia._

Kaoru comenzó a recordar todo los "consejos" que Tomoe le hacía

"No te ves bien con esa ropa tan atrevida", "Eres muy buena estudiante tienes que vestirte como tal", "El tipo de chico que te debe de gustar debe de ser del tipo serio"

 _Tomoe comenzó a ganar más confianza al hacerse notar mientras que yo estaba al borde de la frustación y pensaba: No debería ser diferente a Tomoe… Si lo intento… Podré ser más hermosa que Tomoe_

Con esa línea de pensamiento Kaoru comenzó a caer en la cuenta que en el fondo de su ser tenía celos a tal grado de sorprenderse.

 _Comenzé a avergonzarme y tener mucho miedo que pudiera tener esa clase de emociones dentro de mí que no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera. DEBO ESCONDER ESTAS EMOCIONES TAN VERGONZOSAS! Es por eso que seguía siendo como soy._

"No quería saber la verdadera personalidad de Tomoe. Siempre busqué esconder mis emociones! Es tu culpa Kenshin. Has destruido todo! Te odio! Te odio! Le gritó Kaoru a Kenshin

Kenshin no se molestó ni se inmutó por el comentario. Al contrario la miró y rió de forma sarcástica. Se acercó a ella y con sus manos ahuecó su rostro para forzarla a mirarla a los ojos.

"Está bien… Sigue llorando y sacando todas tus emociones. Esta es tu verdadera yo. Tú te ves mucho más sexy ahora que cuando estabas callada" Soltó su rostro y tiró al piso la llave con la que estaba jugando.

 _Un insecto camuflageado siempre se encuentra ante un dilema… si se debe mover o no._

"¿Quieres levantar esta llave y venir conmigo a mi apartamento?" Le dijo Kenshin con los ojos dorados brillando peligrosamente.

El corazón de Kaoru no dejaba de palpitar.

 _Ya no puedo esconder mi verdadero ser. Es hora de sentirme. Mira Kenshin, mi cuerpo está temblando de la alegría de ser descubierta._

Era un día cualquiera en la ciudad. Tomoe estaba cruzando la calle, era tanta la gente que no pudo evitar chocar con una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro azabache suelto, era tan hermosa que los hombres no pudieron evitar de ver su andar en un vestido morado escotado y entallado que hacían combinación a unos stilettos negros. Parecía que el cruce de la calle era una pasarela de modas. Tomoe no la reconoció hasta que vio sus ojos de un azul cobalto profundo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

 _Ahora entiendo que tenías miedo de que me viera así, no es cierto Tomoe? Temías de mi verdadero ser_

Se escucha el sonido de una llave que abre la puerta a un departamento

El sonido fue un preludio a los sonidos que se están escuchando en un cuarto.

El rechinar de una cama, jadeos de respiraciones entrecortadas entre una mujer y un hombre.

Kenshin estaba succionando un seno de Kaoru mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro. Ella no dejaba de jadear "Ahh , ahh… Ohhh siii" arqueaba la espalda para sentirlo más. Después de que la estimuló Kenshin descendió hacia su vientre para succionar su ombligo. Kaoru de la emoción comenzó a arañar su espalda. Kenshin jadeó del dolor y del placer. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al centro de Kaoru que palpitaba introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de ella y pudo notar que estaba más que preparada. Lamió sus dedos para saborear la esencia de Kaoru que era más que intoxicante y bajó para lamer su centro con su lengua.

Kaoru gritó de placer, Kenshin la lamía y emitía sonidos que la hacían sentir mejor que los vibradores que ella tenía escondido. No pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo y él lo notó cuando ella echó la cabeza para atrás y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Él se posicionó en medio de ella para clavarse muy profundo en ella. Comenzó a moverse lentamente le gustaba sentir como el interior de ella lo apretaba y succionaba. Nunca se imaginó sentirse tan bien con cada estocada se perdía cada vez más en ella. La besó e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Ella sintió su esencia y jugueteó con su lengua lo dejó de besar para después acercarlo para mordisquear su oreja.

"Kenshin.. Ahhh… aahh… Quiero estar arriba"

El la miró, la besó y de un movimiento cambiaron posiciones él abajo y ella arriba dándole el control total de su placer. Kaoru comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba torturándolo, le gustaba ver el cuerpo sudoroso de Kenshin y cómo del placer que experimentaba arqueaba la espalda, fue acelerando el ritmo. El se excitaba cada vez más al ver como la montaba ella, quiso tomar sus caderas para controlar su ritmo pero ella se lo impidió. En vez de eso, tomó sus manos y los puso en sus senos para que se los suavizara y él lo hizo. Fue tantas sensaciones que sintieron que se excitaban más y aceleraron el ritmo Kaoru podía sentir que Kenshin se hacía más grande y más grueso dentro de ella.

Kenshin la miró y vio como los ojos de Kaoru se dilataban mostrando que estaba a punto de llegar al climax.

"Hasta ahora recuerdo que el mimetismo tiene dos propósitos. No sólo es para protegerse de sus enemigos sino que también puede atacar a su presa. Dime Koishi, acaso la presa… era yo?"

Kaoru lo miró y se rió. Se movió más rápido sintiendo que Kenshin se tensaba. Él la tomó de las caderas y se arqueó; los dos habían llegado al orgasmo.

Kaoru jadeaba del placer alcanzado, se sintió llena y saciada, su interior todavía seguía absorbiendo la esencia de Kenshin y entre jadeos le contestó:

"Sí. Tú eres quien me ha despertado y por eso te amaré hasta que tu vida termine"

Kaoru fue hacia sus labios y lo besó y le mordió su labio inferior. Bajó su mano hasta sentir el miembro de Kenshin y volvió a estimularlo para poder continuar el ritual de apareamiento.

 _Oh sí! Te amaré hasta que tu vida termine_

Fin


End file.
